Glomp Me!
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Kaiba takes Mokuba to an anime convention. Can he survive the time he's being forced to spend there?


**This story was inspired by my trip to the London Expo, 24th May 2008.**

**Glomp Me!**

The Anime Expo was crowded with people,-hundreds of people, many of them dressed up as their favourite characters from manga, anime, games and films. Today they all gathered, waiting to go inside the venue which was hosting the huge event. Being extremely long, the que wound around itself many times filling an entire exhibit hall and even spilling out into the car park outside.

A black limo came to a standstill outside the main entrance and the door opened to allow its passengers out. Kaiba was the first to exit as he glared despising the sight of the place which he was being forced to spend the next five hours of his life, and hated everything that these types of events had to offer but he had promised to take his brother, which was the only reason he was there. He felt a force from behind as he was pushed in the back and turned to see Mokuba on the ground beside the limo. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned at his brother's fall.

"I'm fine." Mokuba assured as he brushed himself down and flashed a wide smile at his brother. "Just excited."

"Well don't get over excited." Kaiba had spent the last hour talking his brother out of the crazy idea of hugging, - Mokuba had referred to it as glomping, - as many people as possible while at the event. The whole thing was just darn right unnatural and Kaiba blamed the time his brother had spent around Yugi and his friends for influencing him in this way. "No hugging." He warned.

"I promise that _I _won't glomp anyone." Mokuba smiled widely as though he was up to no good.

Together they walked passed the end of the massive que and continued to pass the hundreds of people until they approached the ticket booth where the front of the que started. Along the way Kaiba saw many people, usually girls, holding signs that read: 'Hug me!', 'Free hugs', and 'All glomps welcome' and rolled his eyes in disgust.

Having jumped the que, knowing that nobody would dare to confront him about it, Kaiba felt himself squeezed tightly by several squealing girls as he paid for the tickets. He turned and glared disapprovingly at them as they hurried away back to where they had been in the que.

Now with the tickets in hand the two brothers proceeded to enter the expo which had already admitted the earlier people before them. "Candy!" Mokuba exclaimed happily seeing the first stall as they entered the hall whilst Kaiba struggled to break free from the woman who had taken his ticket at the door. "What kept you?" he asked his big brother.

"Fan girls." Kaiba growled loathingly as he looked back towards the door attendant who acted like nothing had happened. He'd promised Mokuba that he wouldn't complain for the entire time that they attended the exhibition which included not going into an outburst about the strangers hugging him.

"Best behaviour, remember." Mokuba teased at seeing his brother struggle to keep calm.

Kaiba bought his brother every piece of candy he asked for and then they made their way over to the artists' section where Mokuba decided to enter one of the drawing competitions. He scribbled away on the paper in front of him and then held it up to show off the Blue Eyes White Dragon he'd drawn. "I'm getting better, don't you think?" he asked his brother but Kaiba was too busy as he tried to peel off a small group of kids dressed as ninjas who surrounded him completely with their hugs.

Next they stopped by the duelling arena as Mokuba thought that his brother might like to witness all of the possible next generation of duellists. They had been there just a couple of minutes before Kaiba decided to leave as he soon found nearly every duellist approaching to wrap their arms around him.

"I'm going for a drink." Kaiba told Mokuba as the cosplay masquerade was about to start. Many of the entrants had large home-made props that he didn't fancy being poked with as the people nearby still continued to approach with their arms held wide open.

As Kaiba stood in the que waiting for his coffee it happened twice more as arms were just thrown around him. He was now about to take a sip of his boiling hot drink when he was knocked and gripped extremely tightly by a girl dressed up as a guy. The coffee splashed over the cup's side and dripped onto his legs scalding him. That was it, Kaiba had had enough, promise or no promise, he could no longer keep control of his anger. "_What_ the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with _you_ people?!" he roared causing the room to fall silent.

The girl daringly approached Kaiba again. "If you don't want glomps, then you shouldn't ask for them." She said as she pulled off a piece of paper that was attached to his back and handed it to him.

Kaiba stared down angrily at the note which read: 'Glomp Me!" in his brother's handwriting. Mokuba had just earned himself the privilege of being grounded for the rest of the year.

**End **


End file.
